UNEARTHED
by wholesome-dream
Summary: My intent isn't to be cryptic, but to simply tell the facts. This is the story of how I came to be what I am today. How I changed from a shy bookworm into one of the most well-known girls of Spencer- all because of one person. The despicable Reid Garwin.
1. A Brief Explanation

"A Brief Explanation"

At Spencer Academy, you're one of four types of girls.

1. Taken by someone else

2. The future possession

3. The girl who used to have the Garwin

4. One of his current flavors (which didn't last all that long)

Unless you're me- Personally, I hate "the one, the only" Reid Garwin. Not "playing hard to get"- no. Strong, despicable H-A-T-E.

This is my story. The story of a girl who doesn't hold any sort of strong feelings towards that 'God of Manliness.' No feelings at all, except loathing.


	2. To Begin

"To Begin"

The day that I first attended Spencer Academy: The School for Elite was pretty much like any other first day of school. The outside world was bright and sunny with a little bit of a breeze. A gorgeous day- on the outside. But on the inside? On the inside, the mass population descended on the halls of Spencer with the strongest feelings of dread, that is, unless you were a cheerleader, a jock, a "smarty" or a whore like Kira, who only saw Spencer and school as a possibility for crazy, wild sex- a plethora of manliness just waiting to be plucked.

Okay… Basically the only one who was dreading this first day- this year, truthfully- was me.

I didn't want to be back here. Back in this place- back where it all happened.

It had been two years since I'd been "home," and I most certainly didn't want to be.

But, back to my first day of school. My mother had (kindly) dropped off my things the week before, so I didn't have to make that embarrassing, crowd provoking walk up the building. The building, in which I would obtain my lovely Map of Spencer, my keys, my schedule- you know, the usual "Welcome Back To Hell (School)" entrapments they showered on you.

So, instead of dragging my multiple suitcases up the stairs behind me, I was able to get out of my car, walk lightly up the steps, and with a deep breath and a removal of sunglasses to place on the top of my head, I, once again, entered the "hallowed halls" of the place I dreaded most.

The institution who's very ideal ran a close second on my 'meter of hatred.' (It's rather cool, actually. Big, bright green lights surrounding a rather large meter which gauged everything and everyone I met to categorize them between unimportant to outright loathing. And the first thing, the MOST hated?

Well… you already know the answer to that.


	3. A Look Back

"A Look Back"

I haven't always felt this way, you know. Once upon a time (my freshman year at Spencer) I was one of those looking forward to school types. Not a whore like Kira, or a sportsy type, or any of those other tired, overly categorized people. I was a fresh-faced, freckled youth, with deep auburn hair. A love of books and schoolwork and learning followed me everywhere. Looking back, I have to admit- I was a bit of a nerd. I didn't see the point in parties or drinking- normal, teenage "pursuits" didn't interest me.

While I did think some boys were cute, I didn't understand why girls felt the need to throw themselves at them. I can remember girls almost attack the relationships said cute guys were in, splitting and breaking until the relationship was sinking and disintegrating. At that point, they would make their intentions known to the specific guy… go out for a few weeks, then be shocked and appalled when the guy ended up cheating on them. –After all, I never said I was immune to gossip.

But, over all I remained bookish and separate in my own world. Guys never really paid attention to me, which was something I was fine with. I had always been content with being on my own, and with rich parents anything one wanted, one could get (especially when you had Daddy wrapped around your finger.)

So, I was content. I was happy. I was…sometimes lonely, but everyone is lonely sometime.

I kept to myself and felt pretty complete and while not a social butterfly- I was competent with conversation.

Of course, all that 'being alone is the best policy' business was turned on its proverbial head the day the God's decided to give me a roommate at Spencer. A roommate named Anna.


	4. Anna

A/N: I suppose at this point I should make the traditional statement of "I do not own the Covenant or anything Covenant related." Hopefully this story will pick up from here and (also) get longer chapters. Please continue reading, I promise that it can only get better, especially if I get the occasional review. So, on with the show…

"Anna"

The first day I met Anna, I was pretty flabbergasted, to say the least.

Why put this thing- this wild, impetuous and crazy person into the same room as quiet, bookish me? Anna was everything I was most decidedly not, to say the least.

Coming back to my dorm from a lovely, long day of classes, I was greeted by a loud, boisterous girl with a guitar strapped to her back, followed by three large, strong guys carrying trunks nearly overflowing with clothes, music, etc. and one tiny girl (the Spencer placed guide to new transfers) carrying a medium-sized Venus flytrap plant.

I, being curious and slightly starved for action, quickened my step to follow them and see where this new girl was living.

Up the stairs, down a hall, all with that tiny girl yelling out directions until they reached room number 222.

222?

Wait… that was…

"Okay, everyone- set it down, I got it from here," sang out this vision of color and excitement.

The guys slowly dispersed as she poked and prodded at her pockets in an attempt to locate her keys. They all obviously wanted to be around her just as much as I did.

"Dammit!" she swore, "How could I have lost those stupid pieces of metal already?"

The tiny girl (Michelle, I think) managed to squeak out, "If you've lost it, we'll have to go back to the Provost to request another, then…"

But before she could finish her thought, I cut in surprising even myself, and told my new roommate that I could let her in.

Her only response was "cool," before she moved away from the door to allow me to attempt a bit of 'moving boxes gymnastics' to get around her stuff and slip my key into the lock.

During my contortions, new roommate told Little Michelle that she could go for today and that she'd meet up with her tomorrow for a proper 'here are your classes' tour.

As soon as I had opened the door and dropped my book bag on the bed, she had already started tugging and dragging her things into our already fairly full room. (What can I say? Books take up a lot of space.)

After moving all of her things into her new space, she turned around and I finally got a good look at who I was going to spend the next year with.

As I said before, I had noticed color, now faced with her outfit; I noticed she was nearly a rainbow. Her long-sleeve, teal net-shirt was topped with a body-conscious bright red tank top depicting three cartoon bears wearing underwear- two regularly, and one with the pair of underwear on it's head with a caption beneath reading "Be Weird." Paired with this peculiar ensemble was a multi-tiered, many flowered prairie skirt that ended mid-thigh. To complete the look, she had dark chocolate combat boots on. Her jewelry consisted of several long chain necklaces, a leather cuff on her left wrist and a very full charm bracelet on her right, as well as fluorescent pink stranded earring- each colorful strand capped by a single, silver star. Her vibrantly red hair was a crazy mass of spiral curls hanging heavily on her back, while the bits around her face were died to match her teal net-shirt.

Compared to all of her wardrobe brilliance and daring, my drab school uniform felt heavy and like a blight upon her rainbow, and I could tell that I had been staring for too long. A fact that was made especially obvious when the girl said, "Do I have something in my teeth or something?"

Flustered, I shot out, "No. Your hair is blue?"

"Uh, yeah," she replied. "Um, so you're my new roommate, huh?

Still staring, and knowing that I had been caught at it, I said nothing.

"O-kay…" she drawled, "Well, since you have a key, my guess is that you live here as well, that is, unless you're the secret lover of my actual roommate."

At this, my mouth dropped open and I nearly fell over myself to deny this accusation.

"Okay, okay. I get it. New roommate, then. Well. Hey, I'm Anna," she said.

"Hi," I finally replied. "I'm Sophia- Sophie… um my younger sister calls me 'Phia.'"

"Phia, huh?" she questioned. "Phia and Anna… it could work."

"Want to be my new best friend?" Anna blurted out, before giggling madly.

"So…" I started, still at a loss for words.

"So, want to get some food?" she asked. Being hungry, of course I agreed. Little did I know that with that agreement my small life as I knew it would change inexplicably.


	5. Social Education

A/N: I suppose at this point I should make the traditional statement of "I do not own the Covenant or anything Covenant related." Please continue reading, I promise that it can only get better, especially if I get the occasional review. Special thanks to those who have reviewed/requested alerts for this story- you know who you are. I appreciate the encouragment. So, on with the show…

"Social Education"

A few weeks had passed since Anna had moved in and we'd faced the stares of the Spencer population at dinner. They all had seemed shocked to see the drab, always alone girl with a (very colorful) friend, but after we had gotten through the populace of Spencer and sat down with our food, we ended up talking for hours in the dining hall.

Anna let me in on the highlights of her life, and I attempted to reciprocate- although there was obviously a large gap between her life experiences and mine. She had been to all the major metropolises around the globe, had lived months in Nepal, had gone to school in London, she had taught herself to play the guitar, and while in Nepal had learned weaving from the local women- most of her woven clothes were her own work. Now her family had finally decided to settle her in Spencer while they continued their world travels. Most teenagers would have been angry with their parents for 'ditching' them, but not Anna. She was happy for the new experience, never having really lasted very long in normal school. However, with all the confidence that she inspired, she fit in more easily than I ever had.

Next to her very long lists of life exploits, my life seemed as drab as my uniform. I had lived in Spencer all of my life, granted I had been to Europe for what seemed the official 'rich folk vacation,' but I had never seen adventure or any true adrenaline pumping excitement in my life apart from the lives I read about in my books. Where I was sheltered, Anna had seemingly been allowed to run wild.

It was a nice contrast, truthfully and since that night, Anna had worked on reinventing me. I'm sure she knew her own limitations, after all, she couldn't exactly take me all over the world to broaden my horizons, but her aim was to give me the confidence that I so obviously lacked. Shockingly, despite all of her moving around, she was almost as big on school as I was, although she also knew how to have lots of fun unlike me. So, after classes each day, we began my 'social education' as she called it.

Our first weekend together was spent shopping for a whole new wardrobe for me. After she had seen all of my uniforms, and my dismal wardrobe beyond that, she had decided that I needed an infusion of light, and cheeriness. She told me her only aim was to get me out of my shell. And, you know what girls say about shopping, right? How it's a great bonding experience and all that?

Well, since that first shopping trip- we were inseparable. (Although it didn't hurt that we had all of our classes together.)

Anyways, back to my fashion/social education. Mondays were for clothing and outfit composition. Tuesdays were hair and make-up and general beautifying. Wednesdays were music appreciation- ever since Anna had caught me singing in the shower, she had insisted upon doing sing-a-longs while she accompanied me on her guitar. Thursdays were dedicated for movies, which left Fridays for going out. Fridays generally consisted of Nicky's, dancing, parties, and all those other teenage pursuits that I had blown off before she had shown up.

This particular Friday had been extremely difficult for me. With a presentation and two papers due that day, I was exhausted by that afternoon, and not really looking forward to our normal Friday pursuits.

Just after I had stripped my shoes off and fallen into bed, Anna came bouncing into the room, loudly singing "Second to None" and dancing about. As soon as she saw me she exclaimed, "No, no. This will not do" in her strange grandmotherly accent that she adopted from time to time. To which I simply responded by flapping my hand at her, snuggling deeper amidst my blanket and pile of pillows and closing me eyes.

Eyes that promptly flew open when she yanked my blankets ad nearly everything else on the bed- including me, off.

"Get up, get up, get up," she repeated, "Time to get our part-ay on!"

When I didn't respond, Anna quickly changed tactics and began to whine. "Please, Phia! Please, please, please! This is going to be one of the biggest parties of the year and I worked so hard for us to get invited. Please, please, please!"

With me still not moving, Anna pulled out her piece d'resistance, "I have Tres Mujeres!"

That caught my attention, and I sat up quickly while shouting out, "Gimme my tequila!"

Two shots each saw us standing in front of some other rich bitch's house rather scantily clad.

"What was the theme again?" I asked while picking at my exposed bra and pulling my skirt down lower to cover more of my legs.

"Playboy," she simply stated. She, on the other hand looked brazenly confident. Her hair was styled much the same as it was the first day I met her, except the front was now dyed deep purple along with the underside. Her white bra was dotted with different sized pink hearts and was worn over her teal net-shirt. Her lower half sported plaid boy shorts with pink suspenders loosely draped over her hips and some simple purple flats.

"Who the hell thinks up a playboy theme?" I questioned, still pulling at my skirt. Despite my two shots of amazing tequila, I was nervous. After all, I hadn't been doing this long. Anna had dressed me in a lime green lace bra with a black, lime green, and white pin stripe skirt that barely covered my ass and various belts wrapped around my hips. Anna had curled my hair and pulled it into two low pigtails for the occasion and had convinced me to wear her electric blue wedge sandals- an idea that had seemed good at the time, but now that I thought about it, probably not the best plan for a drunken girl.

"Men," she answered. "Men who think that a party where they get to wear suits and the girls are required to wear lots of lingerie."

"But," she added, "Who's to say that we can't have some fun?"

I agreed, after all, fun sounded good after my horrible, long day and reaching my hand out, I rung the doorbell.


	6. The Party, or The Beginning of the End

A/N: I suppose at this point I should make the traditional statement of "I do not own the Covenant or anything Covenant related." Please continue reading, I promise that it can only get better, especially if I get the occasional review. Special thanks to those who have reviewed/requested alerts for this story- you know who you are. I appreciate the encouragment. So, on with the show…

"The Party, or The Beginning of the End"

You know how in all of those cheesy horror movies when the main character knocks on the door of a spooky mansion, you yell at them not to go in because you know that it's a BEYOND stupid idea?

I wish someone had told me not to go in. I feel like everything would have turned out differently had Anna and I simply realized how stupid a playboy themed party was and had chalked it up to stupid, hormone-ridden boys, got back into her car and gone home to watch old movies.

But- I'm getting ahead of myself. My aim isn't to be cryptic, but to simply tell my story, tell the facts.

So, I knocked on the door that opened, not to a cobweb filled hall or ghostlike apparitions, but to a pair of dark eyes, accompanied by a handsome body and dark hair. (Caleb, anyone?) He raised his hand as a sort of greeting before he left the door open to us and was devoured by the lights and sound of the party.

Ah, 'the party.' One of the biggest teenage pursuits, apart from drinking. The ideal hadn't changed in decades. The parents away and the kiddies will play. Most often done while the parents were off on holiday and the children wanted to get back at them.

Music, drugs, make-out sessions and booze abound. The lucky thing about being a 'rich bitch of Ipswich' was that cops rarely (read that as NEVER) broke up your parties.

Despite all of the parties that I had attended since Anna waltzed into my life, they still made me ridiculously nervous and also like I had two left feet- granted the lack of clothing probably also didn't help.

Needless to say, I followed Anna through the party like a lost puppy- afraid that I'd get lost or felt up by some random guy. Meanwhile Anna was in her element, saying hi to everyone she knew, telling the girls she liked how great they looked, and lightly flirting with all of the guys. Anna was god at all that 'social networking' that is a requiem for teenage life. I also greeted those I knew, and while I sometimes got a second look from guys, I'd rarely get a second thought. After all, with tons of barely clothed girls hanging all over them, why think too hard about a girl who tailed someone they all knew they couldn't have.

Oh, didn't I mention that?

Anna was amazingly popular with the fellas. Her looks, her personality, her talent, and her laugh- she had all of the guys drooling all over her. Surprisingly to everyone but me, she never went for any of the guys at Spencer. None of the guys ever took too much offense at that- after all; she didn't go after any of them, so why should they be any different?

Like I said, I was the only one who actually knew why. Anna's first and only boyfriend had joined the Army and died in combat. While Anna kept up appearances to the outside world, she oftentimes cried before she fell asleep. The first time it happened, she scared me- I thought that she had been horribly hurt. After a few bowls of ice cream, she told me the truth. Since he had died, she just wasn't interested in boys and didn't know if she ever would be again.

But, the party is the important thing.

Slowly, but surely Anna and I made it through the crowds to the party's ever-present alcohol area. I quickly asked for two shots of Vodka along with two beers while Anna checked our surroundings. After we took down our shots, Anna alerted me of her bathroom needs and after making sure I would be fine on my own for a few minutes, she took off.

Leaving me to fend for myself. By this time I was feeling pretty drunk. I'm a relative lightweight, and with three shots and half a cup of beer in me, I was feeling a lot more comfortable with my state of undress.

Shortly after noticing how drunk I really was, I noticed that none other than Reid Garwin had sidled up to me and was talking.

Wait, talking?

Then I realized that he was speaking to me, asking if I was having a good time and such.

I answered with "Maistly, monly." Something that Anna and I had found funny. One day, a week or so back, I was trying to say mostly/mainly, but kept getting my words all messed up.

Reid, however, found it seductive, I guess. "Moanly, huh? Are you asking for some action, pigtails?"

At that point I realized four things:

1. he was REALLY drunk if he saw me as one of his 'nightly options'

2. that I was barely dressed, which would make his job easier

3. Anna was busily chatting up some guy on the opposite side of the room

4. I was also pretty drunk and not thinking too clearly

That last fact was made particularly evident when I replied with "Maybe…" in, what I thought was an enticing voice.

"Okay, then," he said, and dismissing whatever girl was on his arm, he snaked his now free arm around my waist and led me upstairs. Reid slowly walked me up the stairs, being sure to keep an arm around me at all times. I'm sure he thought I would spook and run off, but I was on of those people who went through with something completely and never backed out. A trait that Anna found at turns amusing and frustrating.

The first room we reached was locked, and Reid, chuckling, sang the old phrase, "Try, try again."

And try we did. Three doors later we found a small, empty room (after all, we're talking MANSION) and went in.

Reid quickly had my skirt pulled down and my panties off along with his suit jacket and pants. Kissing me once, roughly, and laying me down in one motion, he placed his hand on my thigh and said, "Open."

When I didn't at first, after all, Reid was this supposed Casanova- where was the loving?

Once again, Reid told me to open, this time pressing his knee in between my legs to lever them open farther, and I finally let my legs fall open.

"Good girl," he stated before grabbing himself, setting it at my opening, and pushing in.

Pain followed, after all, I had been a virgin, and clenching up in an attempt to stop it, he told me to ease up and continued his work, not once noticing my pain.

Grunt, grunt, thrust, thrust.

It went on like this for a few more minutes until with one last thrust and a moan he came.

Wetness.

Wait. I feel…. Wetness. But that means…

Before I could complete my thought he had stood up, and using my panties to clean himself off- he explained his action with, "A little something for you to remember me by."

With that he tossed my wet panties onto my stomach and started dressing himself.

"I mean, you're on the pill, right?" he asked, and not even waiting for an answer, left me there on the floor, drying panties still on my stomach, my skirt high around my waist and my mouth wide open in shock.

"No," I finally answered to an empty, uncaring room.

It took me a while before I sat up, even longer until I got to my feet. Despite my lack of virginity, I didn't feel much different. My shoulders were a bit sore, his thrusts had dragged them along the carpet, but my insides burned- I had never felt such pain down there.

Feeling completely humiliated, I opened the door and made my way downstairs. I left my panties behind- they wouldn't help me any, and I didn't want any extra remembrance of this night.

Starting to sniffle and tear up, I finally made it down the stairs and started looking for Anna. Before I could find her, Caleb came up to me and asked me what was wrong.

Feeling HIS wetness start to creep down my legs, I thanked whoever had thought to dim the lights and not trusting my voice entirely, I managed to squeak out, "Anna."

Caleb looked at me sympathetically and I wondered how he could possibly know already. But I quickly dismissed that idea, because I knew he was just worried about me. He told me to stay put and that he'd go get her.

Slowly, I settled myself to a sitting position on the stair, I grabbed my knees and waited.

A few short minutes later, Anna came bounding up, caught sight of me, and without saying a word helped me up and out to the car.


	7. Aftermath I

A/N: I suppose at this point I should make the traditional statement of "I do not own the Covenant or anything Covenant related." Please continue reading, I promise that it can only get better. One other point of interest- a few of the reviewers have made comments on Reid's behavior with Sophie, so I thought that maybe I should defend my choices regarding my portrayal of him. First, without Reid's asshole-ness there would be no story, trust me on this one. And second, you have to remember that everyone is in their freshman year of high school, and he obviously wasn't the same romancer then as he is now. Actually… I'm not really all that sure about my second reason- just focus on the fact that without Reid doing what he did to Sophie this would just be another really boring Reid/OC fanfic, okay? Anyway, that's my defense; take of it what you will.

So, on with the show…

"Aftermath I"

**The Car Ride Home**

Anna only asked me once what had happened. It was after we had left the party, and were driving home. Quickly taking her eyes off the road as she drove, she glanced at me before returning her gaze to the road. She clearly didn't like what she saw, because soon after her brief look she voiced her concerns.

"See," she said, "I don't know what happened in there. And I will continue to not know unless you open up to me. I understand that it might be difficult to think on it for very long, so I'm only going to ask you one time, okay?"

"Now," she continued, "Is there anything you want to share with me?"

Curled up on the car seat with my knees pulled close to my chest, I picked at my knee, and barely shook my head in a silent no.

Anna must have been watching because she caught this slight movement and responded with a softly spoken, "Okay, then," before pushing the power button on the radio letting the words of 'The Story' sung by Brandi Carlile's tortured voice fill the cabin of the car.

Closing my eyes, and breathing slowly through my nose, I tried to think of anything other than what had transpired that night. Sadly, my luck had abandoned me, and all I could think of was how big of a wet spot was I making on the seat and how much what he had done had hurt me.

Reaching the dorm, Anna turned off the car and waited for me to open my door. Several minutes passed before Anna must have realized that I was too incapacitated by my thoughts to move, so with a long glance at me, she flipped open her phone and dialed the first person she could think of.

**Back at the Party**

Reid Garwin typically enjoyed celebrating his latest conquest by finding Tyler Simms and, after slapping him on the back, sharing a shot or two together. This night was no different from all the other nights of sex and booze, and although the party was still pretty full Reid found Tyler fairly quickly, and after prying him away from some odd-colored hair chick, they shared their familiar shot of alcohol. A shot that Reid always toasted with "To Sex, Drugs, and Rock 'n' Roll" as if he was some sort of rockstar who had all the girls fawning over him. (And, truthfully, in the small society of Spencer he was a rockstar.)

While Tyler and Reid were partaking in their tradition of many years, Caleb Danvers felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. After digging in his pocket for a little while, he extracted it, and checking the phone number, he quickly flipped it open.

"Hey, Caleb," he heard from the other end, "This is Anna St. James. You may not remember me, but I talked to you at the party? You helped find me for Sophie?"

"Hey Anna," he replied. "Yeah, I remember you. Did you girls get back to the dorms okay?"

"Yeah…" she responded slowly. "We're back at the dorms, but I have kind of a situation here. It's hard to explain over the phone, but I was wondering if you could come help me really quick with something. This isn't a prank or anything, I just… I didn't know who else to call who would want to help, and-"

But before she could finish her sentence, Caleb told her that he would be there in fifteen and just to stay put.

**In the Spencer Parking Lot**

Anna slowly closed her phone after Caleb hung up. Not fully believing how nice he was being, she quickly shut her eyes shut to cut off the tears that were threatening to spill out. Anna was scared- an emotion that didn't catch on all that often for her. She didn't know what to do about Sophie, didn't know what had happened to cause her to pull so far into herself, but maybe with some time she would share whatever was plaguing her. For the time being she knew that she had to wait for her knight in shining armor to show up and help her get Sophie back inside.

If there was ever a guy who caused Anna to rethink her whole "not interested in guys" philosophy, it would be Caleb Danvers. She'd never told Sophie about the crush she had on him, and when you considered how close he was to Sarah Wenham, Anna knew she wouldn't ever have any problems keeping her hands to herself.

Anna knew these thoughts were destructive and that they wouldn't help Sophie in the interim. So, she grabbing a blanket from the back seat (Anna knew to be prepared at all times) and tucked it in around Sophie's slight body. During which, she noticed that the quiet girl had started shaking slightly.

Ten minutes later, Anna saw Caleb pull up to her car, and opening her door she got out of the car to greet him and explain things.

"Hey Caleb," she started. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Don't worry about it," he said, smiling that dazzling smile of his. "What's the problem?"

"It's Sophie," Anna stated bluntly. "I don't know what's wrong with her, but it's like she's in some sort of state of shock. I can't snap her out of it, and she's too heavy for me to carry upstairs by myself."

"Oh," said Caleb. "Well, let's get her upstairs then." With that, Caleb opened the passenger side door, causing Sophie to barely acknowledge him with a look of utmost confusion.

"Soph?" questioned Caleb. "I'm gonna pick you up and carry you upstairs so you can sleep, okay?"

Sophie answered with a slight nod, and Caleb reached down and scooped her in close to his chest. "_I wish that could be me," _Anna thought to herself before quickly reprimanding her thoughts, _"that's not fair, Sophie is really hurt. My focus should be on her needs."_

"Our room is right here," Anna supplied after they had reached the second floor of the dormitories.

"Just let me find my keys," she stated while digging through her purse and various pockets. When it became obvious that she didn't know where the keys were she told Caleb how impossible it was for her to keep track of the tiny scraps of metal.

After some more searching, they finally found Sophie's pair clipped to one of her several belts, and Anna let the threesome into the room.

"Well looks like it's the end of the road for the two of us. Thank you so much for your help, Caleb," Anna said.

"Not a problem. After all I like helping DiD's" he replied.

"DiD's?" Anna questioned.

"Damsels in Distress," he chuckled. "Well, fair maiden, I will bid you adieu."

Smiling, Anna thanked him once again and wished him good night.


	8. Aftermath II

A/N: I suppose at this point I should make the traditional statement of "I do not own the Covenant or anything Covenant related." One of my lovely reviewers brought up the point that I set the characters in their freshman year, but I included Sarah- thank you for that. It was kind of a 'whoops' on my part, but I'm going to leave it the way it is, because it helps the story (or at least this chapter) move along. This chapter was really difficult for me to write, and hopefully you, the readers, will understand why when you get to the end of it. Sadly, I can only assume that the next chapter is only going to be harder. Please continue reading though. It's difficult for me to write this, but knowing that someone is reading it (and hopefully enjoying it as well) helps me get through it.

So, without any further ado- on with the show…

"Aftermath II"

**-A few weeks after the party-**

They say that traumatic situations lead to the growing of the person who lived through them. I wish I could tell you that after that fateful night I picked myself up and moved on with my life. After all, it wasn't rape, and it was typical Garwin behavior. Reid was the biggest player at Spencer, and every girl knew it. Surprisingly though it never dissuaded girls from going after him full well knowing his previous conquests.

What? I told you I wasn't impervious to gossip, and girls have locker room sex talks just as often as guys. But, once again I must stop myself. I must remember what my true goal is in regards to this story.

So, like I said, I wish I could tell you that after that fateful night I moved on. But, sadly that wasn't the case. As the week following the party stretched on and began multiplying, piling upon themselves until they began to form months, I was stuck inside myself. Trapped, you could say. There was nothing I could do to stop the images from swirling around my brain. Splitting, reforming, mutating until I felt like I was the one who had taken advantage of him.

You have to realize, I knew what I was doing. I knew that going someplace secluded with Reid would lead to sex. That knowledge was what seemed to fuel the images changes, and so he had poisoned my mind as well as my body.

My body. I didn't expect him to do what he did. I knew the basic logistics of the thing, the deed, but I didn't know the pain that the act would cause. I didn't know that I would bleed from inside due to his forceful thrusts. And, as the weeks grew on, didn't know that that bleeding would stop, but my other bleeding wouldn't start.

You see, I was pregnant. What he had done, it had led to this. Led to my body growing larger, while I grew farther apart from my friend, from Anna.

I knew that I was hurting her by recessing into my old introverted self, but I could do nothing to stop it. Nothing to reverse it.

After that first night when she asked, she hadn't asked again. Anna kept true to her word. But, as time grew on, I didn't know what to do. How does one explain a pregnancy to a friend who had no idea that you had had sex- never mind HOW you had had it?

So, I kept my only secret from Anna, and little did I know she was keeping secrets from me. As I wandered the halls aimlessly going from class to class and learning naught, Anna was wandering different lanes with Caleb.

They had started a text conversation after Caleb had helped her get me safely inside, and began telling each other everything. Anna shared her concerns about me, about how separate I was from everything, from everyone. Anna was scared about my behavior, and she shared her fears freely with Caleb. Their 'relationship' was what kept her sane during those many weeks when I didn't say anything to her besides simple, monosyllabic answers.

This is not to say that she was the only one sharing, Caleb reciprocated with his own concerns. Concern about Reid becoming too wild, about grades and swimming, concern about his mother's drinking habits, and finally, concerns about his relationship with Sarah. It was crumbling, and Caleb didn't know how to fix it. So, instead of putting effort into fixing a sinking ship, so to speak, he poured his feelings into his conversations with Anna.

Conversations that eventually led to Sarah dumping him after she searched his old text messages. In the deep, dark pit of my depression I wondered briefly at the cause of their split, but being so self-absorbed at this time, I didn't have room for any more problems inside my overly full head.

However, after a few weeks passed and Caleb and Anna were going out, even I sat up and took notice. By this point I was in my fourth month and beginning to show. So, when Anna rushed into our room to tell me the good news I realized it was time for me to tell her my news as well.

"PHIA!" she screamed. "GUESS WHAT!" Clearly forgetting in her joy that we hadn't talked for the past few months.

"Hey," I responded, and with that single word she deflated slightly, realizing once again that things weren't how they were before the party.

Blushing slightly, Anna stated simply, "Caleb and I are dating."

"That's good," I said and taking a deep breath, added, "I think I'm finally ready to tell you what happened."

"Oh," was all Anna could say. I mean, I hadn't spoken a full sentence to her for over four months, and here I was ready to finally let her back in.

"The night of the party," I started and going through my whole story from going upstairs to the sex to getting home and what my mind had been obsessing over ever since, I finished with, "and it gets worse-"

By this point Anna was crying, and I knew that I had to just out and out say it, say it so that some of my pain could finally be alleviated.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Anna sputtered.

"He didn't use a condom," I said, "and now I have something of his inside of me, and I don't know what to do." I finally looked over at Anna to see her reaction, and was shocked to see her staring at me, tears streaming down her face and dripping onto the bed between us.

She continued to look at me as if finally seeing me for the first time in four months, and suddenly threw her arms around me and held me. Such strong emotion and sudden touching after so long sent me over the edge. I started sobbing in time with her, and we sat there for several hours before we both just as suddenly stopped.

"Well," she said. "Thank you for finally telling me."

"You're welcome, Miss Formal," I retorted, "I just wish I had told you sooner."

"So, what are you going to do about 'it?'" she asked, motioning to my stomach.

"I think… I want to be rid of him, for good," I said.

"Okay, then" she responded, "There's a center for abortion in Boston that we can go to. They accept walk-ins, I know. Remember Nicole Sharps? That's where she went after her 'scare.'"

And so, we made a plan to go down to Boston after fourth period the following day, and get the last physical remnant of that night out of my body.

**The Next Day**

"Man, I HATE Jeffry's class on Geography," stated Anna, running a hand through her newly pink hair. She claimed it was to show how in-love she was with her new man.

"That's just because you suck at Geoggers," I retorted. "You ready to go, yet?"

"Yeah. Let's just stop back at the room again and grab some on the road snacks," Anna said, before running smack dab into the chest of none other than Kate Tunney.

A very angry Kate who was with an also very angry Sarah.

"Ouch, you bitch!" screamed out Kate.

"Don't worry about those sluts, they're not worth our time," stated Sarah flatly, "Let's go, Kate." And with that, the two anger twins went on their way.

"That was odd," I said. "Now, were you thinking sweet or salty?"

Anna looked on the verge of tears again, but she quietly replied, "Both?"

"Both it is," I said, before asking, "Do you want me to drive?"

"That would probably be best," Anna replied. "It's pretty rainy out there, and I know how much you like driving in the rain."

Ten short minutes later, we were finally on our way to Boston and my impending abortion. The roads were pretty slick with all of the rain, but I easily maneuvered my way among the twists and turns of the roads out of Ipswich. Meanwhile, Anna was gabbing her heart out and telling me all about the things that I had missed while I was in my "hibernation."

I had to laugh at that one. Laugh and cry at the same time. I couldn't believe that I thought that keeping the party information to myself would help. I was surprised that it had actually felt good to share the bad. It felt so good to be going somewhere with a purpose, listening to my friend pour her heart out to me, and basking in the knowledge that people still loved me even after what had transpired.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice when it started hailing, causing the road to become even more slick- more treacherous. Didn't notice the truly terrible driving conditions until the car was spinning. Like a top set off by some overly excited small child; Anna, the car, and I sickeningly spun on the road, until we hit something. We hit something that caused the car to launch itself into the air like a lumbering whale forces itself out of the water, before the car did a few rolls and landed on it's roof in the ditch.

It took me a little while to come to. I'm still not sure how long, but I do know that the song on the radio had changed to a new one. Shortly after that realization, I also noticed that I couldn't move my legs. The airbag had gone off, but due to a faulty steering wheel column, had forced the steering wheel down into my stomach and legs, effectively pinning them down. Shaking my head slightly, I wondered what had happened to Anna, and not being able to see- it was pitch black by this point, with the storm and all.

"Anna?" I whispered. When she didn't answer right away, I started to panic.

"ANNA!" I screamed. I screamed her name three more times before I felt myself pulled back into the deep, black abyss, and letting it come over me, I slipped into unconsciousness.


	9. Black

A/N: Okay, I'll make this A/N short, since I'm sure very few of you will read it anyway. (After all, I know how I am) Anyway- I don't own Covenant or it's chara's. Second, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I've been rather busy lately and since so many of you want me to continue (unfair cliffy's, being what they are) I figured that this may be appreciated even though it's really short compared to my previous chapters. Wow, that ended up longer than I thought it would have…

So, on with the show.

"Black"

It wasn't until a few days later that I finally came to. Of course, I didn't know how long it had been or where I was.

About all I knew was that I wasn't in the car anymore. That, and that I had no idea where Anna had ended up.

That was when the screaming started- it would build down low in my chest- a mere rumble, before it would begin to soar and take on its full life. Again and again, I screamed. No words, just huge wailing screams that came from a place deep inside of me. A place that seemingly had no need for air. Over and over again that scream came- rousing patients, their families, nurses, and finally the doctor who, smilingly came in, and in one quick movement stuck a needle into me, and blackness descended once again.

Black.

When I was a little girl, long before all of the other difficult events of my life, my father and I used to play hide and go seek in our large home. Whenever it became my turn to hide, I would go to the deepest, darkest part of the basement and hide in a cupboard that got no light. I was never scared- far from it. I felt that as long as I was contained in this dark, small space nothing could hurt me. Nothing in the outside world could touch me.

And so I floated in my drug-induced blackness. Every once and a while I would come to enough to hear people talking in hushed tones at the foot of my bed. I would stay in this state just long enough to almost make out the words they were saying before slipping, once again, into my dark space.

My drug induced sleep would last several days before they finally let me come to fully. The time that I spent in my haze gave Anna's parents ample time to set up her funeral.

Yes. My best friend was dead. And just when we had started talking again.

You see, when the car rolled, Anna's neck snapped back and she hit her head on the window really hard. Too hard. She had been dead before the car had stopped rolling, dead before I had called out for her when I came to the first time, dead the entire time I had been laying in that hospital bed.

But, I didn't know all that coming back to this world, so to speak. The kind nurses had positioned my parents at my bedside, so that if I screamed they could hopefully calm me down.

I remember the feeling of coming out of my drug-induced coma vividly. You know when you're under water, and you start to run out of breath? And all you want to do is break the top of the water, break through to a world that you fully know, but you can't quite do it? The water feels too good, too warm, too… welcoming. Then, you stretch your arm up to break the surface and someone you know and love grasps your hand and pulls you through the surface and back into the air and sunlight.

My re-awakening was somewhat like that. Except, I wanted to stay in my darkness, and the 'knowing and loving' person who grasped my hand was really the doctor who was roughly strapping my arms down in case I had another fit like the last time.

"Is that really necessary?" I could hear my parents asking.

"It's for her own safety," said the gruff doctor.

And, suddenly, I broke through the water and fluttered my eyes open, as well as my mouth- preparing to scream once again. Scream for Anna, scream to know where I was and what was happening. Scream to know why my parents were here.

"Hello, missy," I heard my dad say, and with those two words my mouth closed and I fully opened my eyes to see my parents staring at me with open concern and curiosity.

"Hey, Daddy," I responded with my raw throat. "Do you know where Anna is?"

With this question, both my parents looked away from me, and try as I might, I couldn't catch their eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, fear rising in my throat. I saw the doctor merging into my view, and knew the news couldn't be good.

"Is she hurt?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Sophia, but your friend, well…" he trailed off.

"NO!" I yelled. "Where are you keeping her?" I looked about the room, from one upset face to another, before finally settling upon my mother's.

"Mom? Where's Anna?"

"I… I don't think…" she started, "Phi… Sweetheart, Anna didn't make it."

"Didn't make…" I started, "I don't understand. Is she back at Spencer or something?"

"No, darling." That was my father, my head whipped over to his side of the bed.

"What happened?" I nearly hissed.

"There was an accident, and Anna… she's dead, baby-girl," my dad concluded.

Blackness again. Although this time, it had nothing to do with drugs.

Again, I came to slowly. Came back to this horrible world to an empty room, with my only company being the slow, steady beeping of my heart monitor, and other various hospital paraphernalia.

"_Anna, dead? No, that can't be." _I thought to myself, _"there's no way Anna can die. She's my friend. We're freshman. We don't die in car accidents."_

I knew that I was lying to myself, but I couldn't help it. Couldn't bear the idea that Anna could be dead. That she could be gone from my life just as suddenly as she had come into it.

The day following the announcement of Anna's death, a nurse came into my room and dropped another bombshell.

"So, you were pregnant, huh?" he asked.

Glancing idly at him, I replied, "I know I am," rather stonily.

"No. You WERE pregnant" he said again, adding special emphasis to his third word.

That's when it hit me- the pain in my stomach. I pulled my gown up and, like a long row of type, there they were. Stitches along my stomach- stitches that were put in place by some none-faced doctor who had pulled my dead baby from my womb. (The steering wheel, remember?)

I realized that he was still talking, so I clued myself back into his words.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he stuttered. "You didn't know, did you?"

I looked at him then. I mean, really looked. Here was some poor nurse who looked like he was on his third leg and really needed sleep. Haggard face, tired eyes, hair brushed quickly and absentmindedly off of his face. Here, finally, was someone who looked on the outside the same way I had felt on the inside since the party. It's funny those moments of clarity before the madness. Those moments when you come to important realizations despite all of the shit going on around you.

I threw my head back then, threw my head back and started laughing for all I was worth. There I sat on my hospital bed, laughing hysterically while this poor soul who had given me such surprising news looked on in grave concern.

It's funny how the madness sneaks up on you before taking you in a huge hug and pulling you in.


	10. AN, Explanations

A/N… Explanations.

I'm sorry that this isn't a new chapter. I'm sure that you all probably want one, but don't fret I'm working rather madly on it as we speak. I figured that I would take some time out to answer what I expect must be on a few different people's minds.

Why did I have to kill off Anna?

It seems like such a simple question, but it does have a more complicated answer. I really hated killing Anna. Before I began this story, I knew what I would have to do to make it work. Knew what Reid would have to do to Sophie. Knew that Sophie would have to get pregnant. Knew that the car accident would have to happen, thus killing off the baby and Sophie's best friend. It's all for the advancement of the story. Without these events, it would be something simple, and non-memorable. Just another girl meets Son, girl falls in love with Son, Son reciprocate, etc. etc.

That's not what I wanted for this story. Maybe I'll do that in another one.

I really hated killing Anna though. Notice that I don't say Sophie's friend. She was supposed to be Soph's friend. I came up with the idea of a friend for Sophie, a friend that would bring her to the party and win over her heart. I never expected Anna to come out of that desire. I love Anna. Killing her caused me several horrible slept nights. I even re-thought my ideas on the story, trying to figure out a way so that she wouldn't have to die.

Sadly, it couldn't happen. It's kinda like in Harry Potter… 5, I think? And, here's a SPOILER for anyone who hasn't read it yet and was planning to.

You know how good ol' J.K. decided to kill off Sirius? When I first read that fifth book, I HATED her for it. I didn't understand why she could kill off such a vibrant, loveable character for (seemingly) the advancement of such a small plot sequence- to get Harry to go upstairs and view Voldemort v. Dumbledore.

Upon reading the end of the series, I finally came to the realization that it was all to get him to that final battle- get him to truly loathe Voldemort even more than he already had. I mean, here's this terrible guy who has taken everything from him- his parent's, his godfather, his mentor, his friends… It drives him to do what he does in the end, right?

I'm not trying to compare my writing to that of the wonderful Ms. Rowling, but I like to think that killing Anna off will also do that; in it's own way. I'm not going to tell you what happens in the end, and I'm not going to apologize for the plot sequence I decided to take.

Another question that comes up fairly often is my treatment of Reid…

I don't, personally, hate Reid Garwin (even though Sophie does) In fact; most of the Covenant related fanfic that I read is ReidOC centric. He just truthfully seemed like the best candidate to screw Soph over, literally.

Hopefully that cleared up a bit of the questions people were having.

So, yeah. I hope you're all enjoying it as much as I'm having fun writing it.

And if not, lie to me, k? (kidding, kidding)

As always, I'm your

wholesome-dream


	11. Renew

A/N: Me NO own Covenant. Got it? Okay.

Onward we go…

"Renew"

Here I was again- laying in a bed, rehashing old images in my head. Alone. Granted, this time it wasn't what Reid had done to me, or any other petty things. My memories and the images they produced were of my times with Anna. My friend was dead, and I was ready to go with my parents to the funeral.

Anna's funeral was attended by many of Spencer's elite. Chief among them were, of course, myself- the last person to see her alive, her teachers who had seen all of her potential and loved her near-like a daughter, a few gawkers and onlookers. Those who desired material for gossip- "Did you hear that Anna's little friend fainted at the funeral?" I could already hear it and the consequent "reasons" for my collapse ringing in the halls of Spencer.

Caleb was also there. He was the only one out of them all that I didn't view as an unwelcome visitor. He was one of the people who saw Anna as more than just a pretty face and hot body. He had gotten to know her on the inside, and he loved her. I could tell by the way he was holding himself- slightly apart from his 'brothers' and everyone else. The only time I ever saw Caleb Danver's break his stoic outward appearance, the only time I had seen him cry, was at Anna's funeral. Poor Caleb. He was a sinking ship just like I was. At least he had his brethren and other points in his life to help him bail out the water. I had no one except myself with a really tiny bucket. I was floundering without Anna.

Everyone else there didn't deserve to be here in Anna's last moments above ground. After all, where had they been all of her LIFE? Had they really gotten to know her and see her for the amazing person she was? Was she their best friend?

No-No-No. That chant haunted my brain.

That was the true reason for my collapse- for the fainting. Anna wasn't there to hold me up anymore.

It was after Anna's funeral that my parents decided to "ship me away." Okay. I'll be fair- those were my words, but they did think that I should get away from this place. Get away from all of these memories so that I could try to heal myself.

They decided to ship me off to my relatives on the west coast. They were the only relatives that had enough money so that my 'lifestyle' wouldn't be disrupted, and I'm sure my parents figured that the memories couldn't get me with a continent between us.

So, after two weeks of moping in my room with the curtains closed, I was on a plane from Massachusetts to Washington to stay with my mother's sister. My aunt and her husband were very kind to me during my "transition" allowing me to spend my days cooped up in "my" room, only escaping it to get meager rations of food. After letting me get on with it for a week or so they got sick of my actions, and decided to send me to the therapist.

That's pretty typical of elders, isn't it? Can't handle it yourself? Why, just ship your children or other young ones to some stranger who can 'handle' them.

Ah, my therapist. A rather pinched looking blonde, she always seemed to wear her clothes a size too small. Like she used to be smaller, but through some problem, she had gained a size and couldn't find the strength inside to lose the extra poundage. Her shirts always looked like they were going to pop at the buttons, and her skirt always produced an unhealthy looking roll of fat over the top of it- a roll that was just more pronounced due to her tight tops. She was never one for wearing shoes, which always bothered me a bit in sessions. The second I would enter the room, her head would snap over me before she muttered something and called out to me to take off my shoes, so our talking could begin.

Notice that? "OUR" talking? Such stupid therapist speak. As if we ever had true back and forth talks with one another. No, it was always me talking, and her muttering and taking notes. Stupid woman.

The first time I came to a session, she acted like she had no idea why I was there. Expected me to tell her all of the background that had led me to seeking her out- as if this had been my idea, and not forced on me by my aunt and uncle. I think I actually did talk to her a bit that first time. Told her that I thought therapists were a waste of time and money, and what could she possibly tell me about the death of my friend that I hadn't already gone through in my own head. She looked positively shocked at that outburst, and I'm sure, scribbled something insignificant about my possible relationship with my parents. It always seems to come back to that, doesn't it? Oh, yeah. Must be my parents fault that Garwin had done what he had done to me. That I had gotten pregnant and gotten my friend killed.

After several encounters with that horrid woman, I finally got rather bored of it and told her what she wanted to hear. As much as I didn't want to share how I had ended up the way I did, I gave her what she wanted because I had a much greater desire to never have to speak to her again. And, as much as my therapist didn't want to give me up- I'm sure she saw me as a bit of a cash cow towards the end there, I knew that I could only get over Anna's death on my own.

"Therapy" took up six months of my life. Six months of every Wednesday morning sessions until I was pronounced sane and able to "handle it." In all that time, they never really told me what exactly the 'it' that I was supposed to handle. As much as my therapist didn't want to give me up- I'm sure she saw me as a bit of a cash cow towards the end there, I knew that I could only get over Anna's death on my own.

I knew that once I got out of therapy I had to make sure that I stayed busy so that my aunt and uncle didn't think that I was relapsing and feel the need to put me back into that horrid therapist's office. So, I worked. I got a job at a local diner in nearby Grayland. I threw myself into that job wholly. Taking whatever shifts they had available, I worked my way back to how I used to be. The job provided me with a means to forget that Anna wasn't there anymore, and it also earned me lots of money, since oftentimes I would work double shifts. Not that I necessarily needed the money what with my parents, but it helped to know that I could accomplish something with no one's help.

I continued not relying on anyone for the entire time I stayed with my relatives, until one day my parents called me up to tell me that they missed me and wanted me to come home.

A/N: I don't really like the end of this chapter bit… It feels like filler, but everyone needs filler once in a while, right?


	12. Present Day

A/N: To the people who actually read this fanfic- I apologize wholeheartedly for the immense delay in this story. I hope that those of you who enjoyed it will come to find it again. :-D I've been rather busy at home lately (especially with my lack of high speed internet) but soon I will be re-locating to an apartment where I should be able to write with a bit more regularity.

I own nothing but this laptop that I type on.

"Present Day"

Back to where this story began, so to speak. As much as I'd love to dwell in that wondrous plane of memories (and what joyful ones some of them are.) My concern now is on the present- and on my plans for the future.

By the time I finally returned to Spencer in my senior year, no one who had known me 'way back when' (although few still exist who REALLY knew me then) would recognize me now.

The depression and utter lack of hope after Anna and the baby's deaths had changed me severely. Of course there was the mental change- people who've lost everything they ever held important tend to undergo drastic changes when something that terrible happens to them, after all. Gone was the shy, complacent, everything in the world has good in it girl. The person who was left, her "replacement" so to speak, would have been one of those people whom she was frightened of.

I already introduced my 'hate-o-meter' and truthfully, my only concern about people now was in what way they could further my wants and desires.

But enough of what was going on inside my new self. After all, what teenager truthfully notices what's on the inside? I'd be overly idealistic if I even said that once upon a time I had fallen under the category of 'the inside is what counts.' No. Teenagers focus on the outside- your clothes, your hair, your attitude… that's what advanced one or set one back in the hierarchy that is the high school world.

And re-invent my outside I had. It was all a part of my diabolical scheme, so to speak. I knew I couldn't return to those remembering halls the same as I once was. So I changed myself, like a chameleon, although instead of trying not to attract attention, I wanted as much as I could possibly grab and keep- again, just part of my plan.

My despair had helped me restructure my insides quite competently, so I let it also lead my hand when it came to my outside appearance.

I had chopped my once long hair into a choppy pixie cut and to further my new image had died it black (apart from a small lock in my under layers which I kept colored at all times- a miniscule way to honor Anna.) All done in an attempt to strengthen my resolve and make me look like less of a pushover.

Gone were the sunny colors and happy clothes Anna and I had bought together so long ago. I wore dark colors primarily. I kept it figure flattering though, after all, what sane girl wanted to look sloppy? With all of the dark colors around my face it made me look even paler than I naturally was, further strengthening the idea that I was separate and apart from all others.

My aim was simple: differentiate. I didn't want anything to do with my old life. Why would I? The main focus of my old life had been Anna, and without her what did I have?

Well, I did have something. Remember that plan I mentioned a while back? This plan that had popped into my head shortly after the accident has been what has kept me going. Has kept my mind from completely breaking and deciding to end it all. I don't want to give anyone any false impressions about how messed up I've been these past two years. Uncountable times I've thought about ending it all- stopping the pain and moving on to elsewhere, hopefully an elsewhere where my 'family' resided, waiting patiently for me. Several times I had actually gotten up the nerve to do something about it and had taken that razor to my body. Had slit, slit, cut, cut- a mockery of the motions that he had done to me. To my body, those couple years back. The forward-back, the friction, the movement that had caused this story's beginning. The motion that had set all of the devastating events in, well… motion. I had watched the crimson liquid spill from me, just like he had spilled himself into me.

Everything seemed to come back to him, didn't it? Do you blame me for hating him as strongly as I do? I see the accusing stares I get from passerby's. Sometimes, when I feel at my lowest, I try to blend in with the masses- New York, London, all the big metropolises I have visited. I have looked for some sort of escape from these eyes- these terrible, watchful eyes that I am certain know what happened to me. Know that I did something horrid, something completely inexcusable. And the only one who is more to blame than me is him.

I believe it was my third attempt at ending my nearly non-existent life when I finally hatched the plan that I knew would eventually become my salvation. I suddenly realized that the only way I could feel at peace was to strike back. It was my only possible chance at being whole again.

The plan, you ask? Well, it's so simple. I go back to where it all began. I seduce the seducer. I ruin the ruiner. And then? When he is so dependent upon me that he can barely breathe? I break him, I break him just like he broke my life.


	13. The Homecoming

A/N: I don't own Covenant.

It's amazing how fast a plan can be set into action. I knew what I had come back to Spencer to do- break that horrid Reid Garwin so that he could know the pain of losing everything you hold dear. Of course, amongst all this plotting and scheming and imagining his horror-struck face when the actuality of what I had done to him finally sunk in didn't really give me any sort of time to actually come up with a concrete plan.

I knew the broad sketch of the thing- enter stage left: pretty girl. A camera pans up to the hallowed halls of Spencer, just as a fiery red Mini Cooper (have to say, I've always been kind of partial to small cars) pulls up. Heavy drum beats as the camera turns to the car and zooms in, all the while the music grows steadily louder, until just before it becomes deafening, the door unlatches and a beautifully shoe-clad foot extends it's way out of the vehicle. The music deepens, turning from tribal drums to soft, haunting Celtic flutes. Shortly following this magnificent electric green stiletto heel comes a long leg closely followed by its mate and then the lower body comes into view, along with a glint from the sunglasses that grace my face.

I had planned my entrance, and my clothing down to the subtlest of things. To match my amazing heels, I had died that bit of hair in the back the same electric green color. A low-slung black fairy skirt graced my hips; to complete my ensemble I had a deep grey peasant like shirt (off the shoulder, of course) covered by a black short (and rather tight, I might add) vest. Grabbing my bag from the passenger seat, I slung it over my shoulder while I began my ascent back into Spencer, my hips swaying slightly in a way I had practiced in front of the mirror for hours with Anna way back when until I had gotten it just right.

I'd like to say that my arrival caused all those around me to quiet and stare, but the effect wasn't quite that dramatic, though I did get a few looks from those who were more curious.

I entered the doors and headed my way towards the Provost's office for any last-minute instructions from him or from my parents. Turning a corner, and there he was. The one responsible for all of this- Reid Garwin. He was, like he nearly always is, hanging off of some random girl and talking quietly to her. That was, until he saw me.

"I thought I knew all of the beautiful girls on campus," he shouted as I passed him.

Repressing a shudder, I turned sharply, and with a smile that could melt a man's heart, and several other things if I say so myself, I responded with, "Obviously you thought wrong."

"Kitty has claws," he said, "Can I help you find something, lost kitten?"

_Man that boy has way too much time on his hands, and way too lame comments. _I thought to myself. "Well…." I said.

"I know my way back and forth and under this campus," he stated proudly.

_I bet you do_, I thought. "If you wouldn't mind, could you point me in the general direction of the Provost's office? Some guy said it was this way…." I pointed off in what I knew was the wrong way to where I had to go.

"Of course, kitten" he said, hastily extricating himself from the girl who was hanging off of him.

I nearly laughed while watching him get away. It was all just so easy to get this boy to do what you wanted him to.

After the girl huffed away loudly, Reid attempted conversation with me once more.

"So, you're new to Spencer, huh?"

"How could you tell?" I asked, rather sarcastically.

"Well, you didn't know where you were going, so…." he replied.

"I was kidding." _Cue super mega-watt bulb smile._

"Oh…." I could tell that I was losing him fast at that point, and I hastily switched tactics.

"Are there any good parties around here?" I asked, still smiling that stupid, come hither-esque smile.

"Yeah," _Oh good, he was brightening up once more_, "actually, there's a thing going on tonight at Nicky's."

"Sounds like fun," I responded, before I had a chance to catch my mistake….

"You didn't even ask what or where Nicky's is. Weird. Nearly every girl asks that," he stated.

"Oh, well…. I," I started fumbling for the first time.

And then I heard those horribly dreaded words.


End file.
